


You Talk Too Much

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light BDSM, M/M, Obi-Wan just really can't help himself, SSC, Subobi, blowjob, gagging, he's just always gotta try to tell anakin what to do, mention of switching though they don't in this scene, nonverbal safeword, safeword not used, top anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Prompt - Tired of constant critique, Anakin gags Obi-Wan so he can take his time driving him to the edge while blowing him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	You Talk Too Much

Once they're back to their rooms-- or technically, Obi-Wan's rooms (in which he has taken up near permanent residence), Anakin doesn't hesitate to shove his old Master against a wall and drop to his knees.

"A little rough, dear one," Obi-Wan complains mildly, and Anakin almost rolls his eyes so hard he sees white.

Obi-Wan is only complaining for the sake of it. They've done this enough times that Anakin _knows_ his Master likes it rough.

Letting a little of his annoyance show, Anakin scoffs as he works the other man's pants off. "Do you want my mouth or not, Master?"

That shuts Obi-Wan up.

It doesn't last.

He gets the pants off and shoves them down, then that voice is back, like Obi-Wan just can't help himself. "Watch the teeth--"

And that's the last straw. Anakin knows, of course, why this is even an issue.

They've been doing this nearly since Anakin was knighted. Obi-Wan refused to do _anything_ with him before then, which is understandable, Anakin supposes, even if it was frustrating for the handful of years he was left impatiently waiting.

It was worth the wait, though. Obi-Wan was-- and still is-- so good to him. As the more experienced of the two of them, he generally took the leading role in their trysts. And, hes a great top-- he's so gentle, and giving, and Anakin has never felt more loved and cared for than when Obi-Wan was holding him close and petting his hair through a bone-shuddering orgasm.

But Anakin wanted _more_. He always wants more, and he's lucky he has Obi-Wan, because the elder man seems to always have more to give. When he asked Obi-Wan to teach him how to reverse their positions, the elder Jedi was more than happy to do so.

Anakin got used to the gentle instruction from his Master as he learned to take the reigns-- to finally _give back_ to Obi-Wan. It was kind of endearing at first, and a soothing sort of recall to their days as master and padawan.

But now, almost a year later... it's just annoying. He doesn't blame Obi-Wan, exactly... old habits are hard to break. But he does need to do something about it, because clearly, this isn't a habit Obi-Wan can break on his own.

When Anakin stands suddenly, walking away, the older Jedi calls after him apologetically. "Anakin..."

"Stay there." The younger commands, hoping the authority in his voice is enough to make Obi-Wan realize he's not done with him yet.

It has the desired effect, Obi-Wan falling silent while Anakin goes over to his Master's dresser and rummages through it for something suitable.

It's something on Obi-Wan's desk that catches his eye however, and he smiles a little as he sees the round stress ball sitting there. It'll do.

He goes to the 'fresher to clean it off first, only returning to Obi-Wan when he's satisfied that it's sufficiently sanitized. His Master looks curious as he eyes the soft ball in Anakin's hand.

"Obi-Wan," he starts, sounding a little amused. "Don't you think I know how not to hurt you with my teeth by now?"

The ginger gives an embarrassed nod.

"So do you _really_ need to keep instructing me?"

This time, his Master shakes his head, still embarrassed. "Sorry, I-"

"-can't help it, I know." Anakin cuts him off gently. "Maybe you're the one who needs a little training now, Master. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan responds, and the answer is so quick, no hesitation at all, it nearly takes Anakin's breath away.

The warmth that fills his chest can't really have a name placed to it. _Love_ just isn't a strong enough word.

He smiles down at his former teacher, then leans in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. When he pulls away, those kaleidoscope grey eyes of his master’s are full of trust and love.

Anakin can’t quite keep the grin off his face as he looks down at the older man. “Alright, open up, Master.”

Obi-Wan does, eyeing the stress ball a little apprehensively. For all the many times they’ve done this, neither one of them has been very interested in adding toys to the mix. They’ve been quite happy with themselves and the Force up to now, so Obi-Wan has every right to be nervous about trying something so out of the ordinary.

Anakin is gentle as he nudges Obi-Wan’s jaw open a bit further to push the stress ball in, settling it snugly between his Master’s teeth. It fits almost like it was made to. He drops a quick kiss to his Master’s forehead, keeping a soothing hand on his whiskered cheek.

“Do you feel okay?”

The shorter man nods, looking more relaxed after the gentle treatment. Anakin smiles, feeling his gut stir funnily at the way his Master’s lips and jaw stretch around the ball.

“Good,” Anakin says, running his fingers through the other Jedi’s short hair. “Spit it out if you need to tell me anything, or snap your fingers twice if you can’t.”

Obi-Wan nods to show his understanding, swallowing awkwardly around the ball in his mouth.

And with that, Anakin sinks back down to his knees, using his flesh hand to pin Obi-Wan’s hip against the wall. He keeps a tight hold on their force bond, wanting to be alerted if there’s any discomfort. In response, Obi-Wan drops most of his shields, recognizing the need for transparency.

This time, his Master is blessedly silent as he presses kisses to his hipbone, teasing the older man’s ~~fripper~~ dick to hardness with his gloved hand. Obi-Wan may not be able to speak, but the gag doesn’t stop him from making noise altogether, and Anakin _much_ prefers hearing the muffled little gasps and moans above him to his Master’s usual critiques.

It doesn’t take much before Anakin is out of patience and swallowing down his gagged partner’s erection skillfully. By now, he knows exactly what Obi-Wan likes, what makes him come apart. He knows when to tug on his balls, when to hollow his cheeks, when to pull off so he’s just suckling on the other man’s tip, tongue laving over the slit.

Before long, he has his Master trembling with the effort to stay standing as he teases his dry rim with gloved, mechanical fingers. One of Obi-Wan’s hands is gripped tight in his hair, not pulling or guiding him so much as just holding on to keep himself grounded.

Anakin wishes he’d tried gagging Obi-Wan sooner. His Master hasn’t tried to spit it out or get his attention by snapping yet, and doesn’t seem much inclined to. This is by far the fastest Anakin has ever managed to get him to relax and stop _thinking_ so much.

Obi-Wan is usually such a-- well, a _control freak_ , kinda. He’s always leading in some way. Whether it’s taking charge on a mission or providing instruction... he’s never just let himself be at anyone’s mercy like he is now.

As Anakin feels his Master nearing climax, sensing the total trust and relaxed bliss through the force... he thinks Obi-Wan really needed this. He needs someone who can take control for him, someone he can trust.

It takes Anakin’s breath away to think that he’s the only person Obi-Wan trusts enough to give his tightly held control over to.

Not long after this realization, Obi-Wan’s grip in his hair tightens, tugging a little to warn him before he comes down his throat. Anakin swallows it down, well-practiced enough that he doesn’t lose a single drop.

The younger comes away grinning, using the back of his gloved hand to wipe his mouth as he looks up and takes in his Master’s current state.

Obi-Wan is still trembling, leaning heavily against the wall for support. The hand that wasn’t in Anakin’s hair is gripping the nearby back of his couch. Anakin suspects that if he let go, he’d fall down.

His temples are beaded with sweat, and his half-open tunics do nothing to hide he harsh rise and fall of his sternum as he drinks down air.

But the thing that really draws Anakin’s eyes... is his mouth. His jaw is still stretched to accommodate the stress ball, and Anakin is sure it’s started to ache. his lips are wide around it, and glistening with spit. His drool really has no right to be attractive, but Anakin can’t really help that he finds any little hint of his Master in any state of dishevelment to be hot.

Can he really be blamed, after over 10 years of seeing the man so frustratingly _pristine_ , no matter what the situation?

As much as he’d like to stay where he is and admire the view, Anakin knows Obi-Wan needs his help right now, so he stands.

“You did so good,” he assures the spent, older man before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When he pulls Obi-Wan close against his chest, he finds that he was right-- without the wall and the couch, his Master nearly collapses in his arms. Thankfully, he’s right there to hold him up.

Anakin half-walks, half-carries Obi-Wan over to his bed, propping him up against the headboard.

Hushing the softly keening, blissed-out Jedi, Anakin gently pries the stress ball out of Obi-Wan’s mouth. He doesn’t bother with trying to save it, just tossing it into a waste bin. It’s a little torn up anyways from Obi-Wan’s back teeth grinding on it. “Better?”

The response he gets is a soft ‘mnhm’ as his partner’s jaw works out the slight ache.

“Not feeling talkative anymore, Master?” Anakin asks, taunting his best friend and lover.

The answering look is equal parts exasperated and fond. “I thought you didn’t _want_ me talking.”

Ah, there’s his good old Master. He feels a little relieved to hear their typical banter. “Isn’t it you who always says there's a time and a place for everything?”

“So you do listen,” Obi-Wan teases back, leaning into Anakin’s side as the younger setting next to him on the bed. “Good to know.”

With a roll of his eyes, Anakin captures his Master’s lips in a quick kiss. “Only to you, Obi-Wan. Now, shut up and get some rest, okay?”

He gets a soft laugh in response, followed by quick compliance as his tired-out partner readily drifts off to sleep in his arms, safe and comforted against the man he trusts most in the world.

Anakin isn’t far behind, curled up close to the one constant presence in his universe.

And for once, they both dream of only good things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
